Misconstrued
by Touga
Summary: The Zexen Knight Percival receives an impossible order from his captain... accompany Lilly Pendragon in this year's Zexen Federation Ball. Little did he know that dealing with her would require more than just his patience.
1. Default Chapter

This fic is an attempt to somehow analyze Lilly Pendragon's irksome attitude towards other characters in the game. A lot of people started getting annoyed with her since Suikoden II, more so in the third one. This writer is actually one of them. But then, why not give her a slack? The Percival-Lilly friendship (and I mean friendship) was noticed when this gamer saw Percival watching Lilly during the beginning of the Zexen- Grassland camaraderie, when Lilly was demanding (again) who the Flame Champion is. Well, he was looking at her only because she was talking and not for any other reason. This writer chose Percival as the one who understood Lilly not only because he is a personal favorite but also because he is the most calm and level- headed among the knights. No offense intended to the other knights. But, hey, let's face it. Lilly IS beautiful. when she's silent. Disclaimer: Characters depicted in the story aren't mine. They belong to Konami.  
  
Misconstrued  
  
"No." His voice was hard and final. "Assign me any other duties but that." Percival briskly walked past the merchants in the Brass Castle. He just rode from Iksay Village, his hometown, when Lady Chris, the Captain of the Zexen Knights, greeted him by the gates. He was told that there was an emergency in their headquarters. That was why he was riding as if the devil himself chased after him. And all that for this. No wonder a feeling of dread settled over him when he saw Chris wearing that sweet, blinding smile even from a distance. That smile of hers, which occurred rarely, was truly suspicious.  
  
"This is an order, Percival." Chris followed him through the busy street of the Brass Castle. Her authoritative voice stopped him from walking away.  
  
"Now you're being unfair." He muttered under his breath. When Chris merely raised an eyebrow, he sighed. "You call this assignment an emergency? I call it an impossible task." He raised his arms in exasperation. "I'd rather walk in a path full of Stone Golems than do what you're expecting me to do. I swear, that lady is a dragon." He was not ignorant of what the lady in question is like. He had heard stories about her selfishness and infuriating demands during their stay in the Lake Castle. And in all honesty, he would not want to meet her again.  
  
"Percival!" Chris admonished him, trying very hard not to laugh. It was true what he said, she admitted to herself. Lilly Pendragon, even though a friend of her now, is indeed very hard to deal with. "You are not to speak of Tinto's representative like so."  
  
"My apologies." Percival replied, not being sorry at all. "Why are you assigning me this duty? I'm sure you can find more suitable candidates who can 'entertain' our guests." Especially this one, he added to himself.  
  
"We, knights, are ordered to attend this year's Zexen Federation Ball. As much as I personally hate such formalities." Chris admitted. "And we are requested to. er. host it as well. It is also a welcoming party to honor the new Zexen Councilor. And besides," she smiled. The smile of hers that he was beginning to dread. "I believe that only you can handle Lilly. I mean, you can charm even a snake."  
  
"Now who's being rude? You just compared her to a snake!"  
  
"No offense intended!" Chris quickly retracted her sentence. "And I was not referring to her. I was merely describing your unique and incomparable charisma."  
  
"Are you trying to sweet talk me into doing this assignment?" His eyes narrowed but a shadow of a smile was tugging at the corners of his lips.  
  
"Not my style." Chris shrugged with a little smile. Percival, being light hearted as he is, almost laughed with the silliness of their conversation. But the importance of the matter weighed on him heavily. Still, he tried to get out of this predicament.  
  
"What about Borus? I'm sure he'll agree since he jumps to your every command." Not a very nice thing to say but. Chris frowned over his comment.  
  
"I figured he doesn't have the patience for it."  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"He prefers wielding his axe more than socializing."  
  
"Roland?"  
  
"He simply doesn't care."  
  
"Lord Salome?"  
  
"He has an awful lot of things in his hands." Chris explained. "So do I." She continued when Percival opened his mouth to protest. He frowned.  
  
"Louis can do it." His last chance, though dim.  
  
"She can scare him away with a mere look." Chris sighed. "Stop wiggling your way out of it. You don't really have a choice." A moment of silence as Percival considered the effects his actions could cause. Then he sighed.  
  
"All right. Fine. Fine." He finally held up his hands in defeat. "I'll do it."  
  
"I knew I could count on you!" Chris patted his coated shoulder.  
  
"But don't blame me if anything goes wrong during the evening."  
  
"Just try your best."  
  
* * *  
  
The dreaded day of the ball finally came. Carriages from the different cities included in the alliance arrived one after another in Vinay del Zexay. The guests regally treaded the stone steps leading to the Great Hall. It's large double doors were opened wide to welcome them. Female representatives from each city were finely garbed with rich silk and jewelry. The men, donned with their smooth three piece dinner jackets, made their rounds in the hall to talk to other guests about recent territorial incidents, and even to close business deals. The knights were in their assigned posts to welcome the important guests. Their protection foremost in their minds as they surveyed the area with watchful eyes.  
  
A shiny black carriage with the Tinto insignia halted in front of the beautiful stone edifice. The footman quickly opened the door and bowed nervously, afraid that his employer would find fault in his performance and demand his dismissal. Fortunately for him, Lilly Pendragon ignored him as she got off the carriage.  
  
"Reed, Samus." Lilly called haughtily behind her. "Wait for me right here. I assume this boring event will tire me in an hour." And with that, she turned away from them and walked towards the hall.  
  
"Yes, milady." Both said in unison, almost jumping with joy because they didn't have to suffer their lady's presence. An hour without her is good enough for them. A moment of peace and quiet would be a haven for them. They could even drink the famous ale the tavern of Vinay del Zexay is known for.  
  
Lilly waited by the doors as her name was announced. Her gaze straight ahead, she entered the hall. The guests stared at the regal way the young lady was carrying herself. Her fiery hair was tied in a classy chignon with some tendrils hanging loosely by her ears and nape. Her dark blue gown accentuated the blueness of her eyes. She was definitely one of the most beautiful inside the hall. And she knew it.  
  
Her gaze scanned the room. She saw Lady Chris, with Lord Salome, talking to a Zexen Councilor on one of the tables. Both were in their usual Zexen armor. The ball must be no excuse to get rid of that hideous body armor. She thought. How typical. When the Silver Maiden looked up, she acknowledged Lilly's presence with a nod. The latter slightly nodded back in response.  
  
On the other side of the room, Borus and Percival stood with a glass of wine in hand. Borus looked up the same time Lilly walked inside the hall. "There she is." Borus whispered to Percival with a snicker. "She looks beautiful tonight." He gave him a playful nudge. "Good luck."  
  
Percival looked up and only saw a fire breathing dragon inside the hall. 


	2. Reacquaintance

Misconstrued (2nd Chapter)  
  
'Okay, make that a fire breathing dragon in a blue gown.' Percival thought miserably. He looked at Borus who was smirking right back at him. He growled something beneath his breath then groaned. His gaze scanned the area and clashed with expecting lavender eyes.  
  
'Well, what are you waiting for?' The message Lady Chris relayed to him by arching a thin brow punched him in the gut. Lord Salome, aware of his dilemma, shot him a sympathetic and then an encouraging look. Percival almost winced.  
  
Instead, he shot his captain with an 'I'll-get-you-for-this' look. Chris merely shrugged and urged him to do his job. Straightening himself up, Percival took a deep breath. And made his way to the other side of the room where Lilly Pendragon stood alone.  
  
"Go, Percival!" Borus cheered, his voice almost drowned by the lively chatter inside the hall. He gave the doomed knight a thumbs-up sign when the latter glared back at him.  
  
He walked slowly, nodding and smiling to the ladies who caught his attention. Then he saw Leo leaning on one of the massive columns. The large knight straightened up when he saw Percival. Leo closed his right fist and placed it in front of his massive chest as a form of salute.  
  
'Be brave, my friend. Be brave.' Percival could almost hear Leo's amused rough voice inside his head.  
  
'Oh, please.' Percival rolled his eyes. He nonetheless returned the salute, in appreciation of Leo's concern. Bloody hell, he thought as he lowered his arm. It feels like I'm walking toward a guillotine rather than a guest. If they only stop overreacting.  
  
He looked at the lady he was supposed to accompany during her stay in Vinay del Zexay. His renewed resolve slowly vanished as he saw Lilly yelling at an attendant who must have done something to displease her. Her raised voice was quickly attracting attention to herself and to the poor server. Everyone who heard the commotion felt sorry for the servant who was flushing deep red with mortification. The servant apologized profusely and excused himself from the hall. Percival shook his head and sighed as he continued walking towards her.  
  
He paused for a moment, gladly welcoming the interruption, when a group of young ladies intercepted him with excited talks and laughter.  
  
"It has been a year, Sir Percival!"  
  
"I begged my father to take me with him so that I can see you again, milord."  
  
"Would you kindly escort me tomorrow to the docks? I'd love to see the lake."  
  
"Do visit my city one of these days, Sir Percival. You'll love it!"  
  
"You're not seeing anyone seriously, are you?"  
  
Percival laughed as he answered one question after another. His easy charm flowed through eloquent words and heart stopping smiles. But at the back of his mind, he knew he was deliberately delaying the inevitable. When he looked up over their heads, he saw Lady Chris standing behind the group, looking disapprovingly at him. He smiled sheepishly at her. Chris frowned in response.  
  
"I'm sorry, ladies." Percival sighed and smiled apologetically at his companions. "Forgive me for I cannot stay for long. Duty calls." He winked at them. Protests were heard from the girls as Percival smoothly exited.  
  
On his way, he saw Roland and Louis standing in a corner. The young apprentice knight gave him a wide smile, lending support in the upcoming ordeal. The Elf Knight nodded toward him, his calming presence which has always been like a soothing balm to the knights was ever present. Do I look like I need all the luck in the world just to talk to a guest? He thought irritably.  
  
'She's just a girl.' Percival kept repeating to himself. 'Lilly Pendragon, daughter of the Tinto President. Not a bloody guillotine.'  
  
"Go away." Lilly snubbed the third young man who approached her. "I don't want to waste my time talking to you." She snatched a glass of wine from a passing servant and took a sip. When the young man didn't move away, she snapped her eyes back to him. "Didn't you hear what I just said?" Her voice was filled with annoyance. "Your presence is not required here. Make yourself scarce!"  
  
"B-But a beautiful lady like yourself shouldn't be alon---"  
  
"GO AWAY!" Lilly shouted. Her blue eyes narrowed as she glared daggers at the sorry young man who was practically wilting in front of her eyes. Sure, she felt a little sorry for him, but she can't help it. She wants to be alone. She always has been alone anyway.  
  
Water forming in his eyes due to embarrassment, the young man excused himself and turned to leave. Lilly refused to feel any remorse over what she had done. That'll teach other aspirant suitors not to even think about advancing on her.  
  
She finished her glass of wine and placed it in a nearby table. She sighed. It was a little stifling in the banquet hall. She needs a breath of fresh air and remembered seeing a balcony just outside the room. She glided past guests, her regal bearing apparent with her every movement. Not one guest could possibly overlook Lilly Pendragon. Not only was she truly exquisite, the way she carried herself was majestic. She is and always has been a magnificent sight to behold.  
  
Lilly rested her gloved hands on the cool marble balustrade of the balcony. She was the only one outside. Good. The sky was blanketed with hundreds of stars tonight. It was tranquil and beautiful. She raised her face to the sky, feeling the soft evening breeze on her face. During that moment, she remembered some things about her childhood. Some things she'd rather forget.  
  
The peaceful and comforting evening sounds conquered her senses. That was why she didn't realize that someone followed her outside. And was totally caught off-guard when a chilled wineglass touched her left cheek.  
  
"What the--?!" She gasped and instinctively swung her left arm to fend off the intruder. Only she struck air.  
  
"Hey now." Percival swiftly moved back to avoid her flailing arm. "Good thing this didn't spill." He smiled at her as he offered her one of the glasses of wine he was carrying. She ignored his gesture and continued frowning at him.  
  
"You!" Lilly wiped off the cooling effect the glass did to her skin. "Why did you do that?!" She glared as she recognized his face. He was one of the knights who fought alongside Chris during the recent war. Then again, she didn't bother knowing their names. She didn't really care. Besides, the knights all looked the same to her.  
  
"I was just hoping that it'll cool your head." He grinned.  
  
"And your point being?" She demanded with her hands settled on her hips. Her eyes which have always been as cold as blue ice pierced right through him. A lesser man could have shuddered.  
  
"I wasn't implying anything."  
  
"Indeed?" Lilly replied. "Well then, do not bother me with your petty thoughts. I don't have time for them."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"That's what you do best, isn't it? Begging?"  
  
"Sadie's Teeth, she's worse than I thought." Percival muttered under his breath.  
  
"What are you mumbling about over there?"  
  
'Nothing of importance."  
  
"If that's the case, I want you to run off to your other duties." She ordered him. Percival didn't trust himself to speak. He didn't move as well. "Must I spell it out for you?" Her condescending voice was annoying the hell out of him. "Leave. Me. Alone." Every word was stressed out for his benefit.  
  
'Bloody hell.' Percival thought. He looked over the scenery before him as he counted from one to ten in order to calm himself. It didn't help.  
  
"I said go away!" She shouted at him as she pointed at the glass doors leading to the hall.. "Are you deaf as well as stupid?! Leave!" Why can't people just leave her alone? Like how they always did when she was a child? Like how her parents have always been treating her? Solitude has always been her sanctuary, her own little world when she was but a child. It is one of the major factors that molded her to what she has become. She will never share it. For it contained the fears she had kept ever since.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that." Percival drained his glass of its contents and placed it on the handrail. When he looked back at her, all traces of friendliness disappeared from his handsome face. "I'd rather be anywhere in the world than here with you, Miss Lilly. Believe me." He forced a brittle smile, so brittle it could have cracked. "Then again, I have orders to follow."  
  
He emptied Lilly's wineglass on a potted plant nearby. "So I guess it means we're stuck together until you depart for Tinto the next day." He turned to leave but left a parting remark. "Unless, of course, you decide to leave tonight. That'll save us both some migraines, don't you agree?" With that, he walked away.  
  
Lilly remained behind fuming. How dare he say that to her, to her of all people? How dare he insult Gustav's daughter? He doesn't even know her! He doesn't even understand her! Nobody does!  
  
Anger ruling her thoughts, she re-entered the hall and went straight toward the massive hall entrance. To hell with everything and everyone in Zexen! She is going back to Tinto. She doesn't really care. Everybody thinks she's selfish. Fine! She'll show them selfishness! 'Are you running away?' A little voice inside her head stopped her cold. 'I could just imagine that dark-haired knight laughing at that ugly weak side of yours that you're showing him.'  
  
She turned from the double doors and saw Percival watching her. His guarded expression gave away nothing as he sipped his wine. He was leaning against the wall as he patiently waited for her to make her decision. He straightened up when she finally walked toward him.  
  
"I'm no coward." Tightlipped, she told him. "I'm not running away." 


	3. Test of Patience

Hm. yes, it definitely needs more imaginative descriptions. Thank you for the reviews. And as for it being out of the blue, well, maybe it is. But according to Kidd's investigations on Chris, she had an encounter with Lilly during the Zexen Federation Day Ball when they were young. That's where I kind of got the idea and I think this fan fiction is not that far- fetched. (^_^)  
  
Misconstrued (3rd Chapter)  
  
'Nothing could possibly go wrong today.' Optimism in high gear, Percival sauntered out of his chambers the next day. The sun shone brightly through the glass panes of the tall French windows as he walked the length of the carpeted corridor. He paused and looked out the window for a moment to watch the knights readying themselves for the upcoming competition scheduled that morning. He saw some of the guests strolling around the sparring grounds; their animated expressions displayed their excitement for the impending matches. 'A perfect day for the activities that lay ahead.' He mused as he looked up at the clear blue sky.  
  
He already had the day planned out. It will start with their breaking of fast in the main dining hall which will start in a few minutes. The events for the day will also be announced by then. A tournament to determine this year's best swordsman is the next activity. He will join, of course, to challenge the blond knight Borus who has been holding the title for years. He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. "This year would definitely be ours, my friend."  
  
He wasn't informed of the other activities scheduled for the day but he's sure there would be archery contests, jousting competitions, and even hand to hand combats. He would participate in the events that interest him and as for the rest, he could just spend his time drinking or completely ignoring the impossible lady he is supposed to be escorting. He was sure she would appreciate that very much.  
  
Besides, this would be the day she returns to Tinto. And that would mean the end of this unwanted duty.  
  
'Yes, definitely a good day.' The thought made him smile. But first thing's first, he must escort Lilly to the dining hall.  
  
"I've come to collect the lady and accompany her to the hall." He smiled at the chambermaid assigned to Lilly as she was coming out of the room. "Is she done preparing?" The girl looked up and Percival was surprised to see tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. His smile vanished quickly. "What happened?"  
  
Instead of answering, the chambermaid buried her face in her hands and scurried away from him. He watched as the girl disappeared down the corridor.  
  
'Now what did she do?' Exasperated, he knocked on the double oak doors. There was silence on the other side. He frowned and knocked again, louder this time. Still Lilly didn't answer the door. He looked down the hallway to see if anyone was coming. Satisfied that there's no one around, he quickly slipped inside Lilly's chambers.  
  
The richly furnished anteroom welcomed him. Intricately designed cushioned seats were arranged on one side of the room. Bookshelves lined the wall on the other side. A decorative study table was sitting nearby. Paintings of famous artists covered the walls of the room. He realized then that Lilly Pendragon took the largest chambers in the dormitories of the Council Hall.  
  
The rich carpet muffled the sound of his footsteps as he walked toward the arched doorway leading to the main sleeping chamber. He quickly scanned the room and noticed the same eloquence as that of the anteroom. The large bed was located on a dais on the east side. He walked toward it and found the sleeping form of Lilly.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Percival groaned. No wonder she wasn't answering the door. She was still fast asleep! He leaned toward her and nudged her awake. "Hey, get up!"  
  
"I told you to go away." Lilly sleepily replied and turned her back to him. "Or I WILL have you dismissed." She grabbed a pillow and covered her head with it. Percival sighed. Now he knows why the chambermaid was crying. She was nasty even in her sleep. And it's Percival's turn to experience her mean streak.  
  
"Those two attendants of yours must have drunk themselves to stupor last night in celebration of their temporary freedom from you." He said. When Lilly didn't react nor move an inch, he snatched the pillow from her and threw it over his shoulder. "Get up or we'll miss breakfast."  
  
Lilly groggily sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. And made no other move. Percival sighed yet again. Being a nanny wasn't a part of his duty, was it? He reached for her elbow to gently pull her up. His other arm went around her slim waist to support her. Miracle of all miracles, she let him. Lilly Pendragon, he realized, is definitely not a morning person. "Freshen up. We're late for breakfast." He led her towards the basin. "They could be finishing up by now. We have to hurry else we'll miss the tournament as well."  
  
Percival finally noticed what she was wearing. Her white cotton nightdress reached to her ankles. Her auburn hair rested unbound over her shoulders. At first glance, one could mistakenly think her a girl who has only seen twelve summers. He smiled at the thought. Percival never had a little sister. Lady Chris was closest to that category but she would never let him treat her like so. "Now, be a good girl and get dressed. I'll be waiting in the antechamber." Lilly yawned in response. Percival fondly patted her head before he turned to leave.  
  
"What were you doing in my room?!" Lilly demanded half an hour later when she saw Percival in the anteroom. He was scanning the titles of the books on the shelves before he turned to look at her.  
  
"You're wearing that to the hall?" He returned as he recognized the musketeer-like hat, the black gloves, the tight indigo coat with puffed sleeves, and the brick beige tights. It was the outfit she wore during the war months ago. "Why are you bringing your traveling clothes anyway?"  
  
"It's none of your business." She snapped on her sword to her hip and went straight for the doors. Percival followed. They walked silently down the hallway. When they reached the grand staircase that led to hall, Lilly went straight to the door diagonal to it.  
  
"These stairs lead to the dining hall." Percival pointed out. "That door leads outside."  
  
"I know!" Lilly retorted. "Do you think me stupid?"  
  
"Where are you going then?" Percival asked, confusion marring his dark brows.  
  
"Out." She opened the door and stepped out. "I'm not eating here." With that, she slammed the door shut. Percival stood motionless. She made him wait for her for almost an hour and now this? She never gave him any hints about her not joining them in the hall. Not only did he miss breakfast, he'll also be running late for the tournament. The knight didn't know if he should be angry. . . or be downright furious!  
  
* * *  
  
"Where were you during breakfast?" The Silver Maiden asked Percival when she saw him in the sparring grounds. "And where's Lilly?"  
  
Percival was able to catch up with the tournament after his late breakfast. The moment he arrived, the third match was about to end. Luckily, he was listed on the fourth match and that meant he'll be up next. Even without warming up, he was able to defeat his first opponent. He smiled. The day is getting better for him already. And he won't let anything or anyone ruin it. Not even Lilly Pendragon.  
  
"Out there somewhere." Percival shrugged as he grabbed a glass of cold water from a nearby booth. He tore his gaze away from the swordfight and concentrated on the archery contest which was also being held at the same time. He saw Roland shoot his third arrow and it found the mark. The Knight Elf is definitely a sharpshooter and he would probably win this year's archery contest. Again.  
  
"And you don't know where 'out' is, do you?"  
  
"No." He drained his glass and replaced it on the booth.  
  
"Giving up on her already?" Chris tipped her head sideways. Percival merely glanced at her then focused once again on the shooting range. The muscles in his jaw clenched. "I thought better of you." The captain said softly then walked away.  
  
"He seems a little distracted." Leo observed Percival's third match. He stood with Salome and Borus as they watched their comrade parry his opponent's attacks.  
  
"His steps are getting hesitant." Borus said. He frowned. "Wonder what's bothering him?"  
  
"I saw him speaking with Lady Chris before this match." Salome supplied. "They were discussing something serious. And Percival looked none too happy about their conversation."  
  
A moment of silence passed. Then one reason entered their minds as to why Percival wasn't fighting in full strength. "Lilly Pendragon." All three chorused.  
  
The match between the Swordsman of Rage and the Swordsman of Gale finally came. Guests and knights alike came to watch the fight for it was the most awaited in the tournament. Cheers were heard from the spectators as Percival and Borus stepped inside the ring.  
  
"Think you can beat me now?" Borus grinned as he unsheathed his sword.  
  
"Only one way to find out." Percival grinned back as he, too, unsheathed his sword. The moment he was waiting for. Percival took a deep breath and blocked all the distractions around him. There is only one thing in his mind: the defeat of the Swordsman of Rage. He will win this match and unseat Borus from his title! The two shifted to their fighting stances and prepared to charge at each other. Both only took a step forward when a voice called out to Percival.  
  
Borus watched as Percival shrugged and signaled him to wait. His opponent sheathed his sword back in and walked toward the knight who called him. Borus saw Percival frowning as he listened to the knight's message. It must be urgent, he thought. When Percival nodded and said something back to the messenger, the blond knight walked toward the two.  
  
"What's going on?" Borus asked as the message bearer nodded toward the dark haired knight and bowed before them before turning to leave.  
  
"The message was from Miss Lilly." Percival answered. "She's in the Brass Castle. It seems she has gotten herself into trouble." Damn, he shouldn't have let her leave the Council Hall. Lady Chris will have his hide if she found out about this.  
  
"What kind of trouble?" Borus asked worriedly. "I hope she's all right."  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Angry at himself for neglecting his duty, no matter how infuriating, Percival marched toward the gates. "I have to go find her." He looked back at the younger knight and grinned wryly. "I'm dropping out of the tournament, Borus."  
  
The Swordsman of Rage understood completely. Duty always comes first. He smiled. "I hope you have better luck next year."  
  
"You just wait." Percival answered, a little smile forming on his lips, as he turned to leave for Brass Castle.  
  
His mighty steed galloped pass the Zexen Forest. His mind was consumed with thoughts about Lilly getting hurt because of his neglect. Some knights are rough in the Brass Castle If one isn't too careful, he might end up getting thrown out, or even worse, finding himself in the dungeon. And Lilly isn't someone who is careful. But she is a lady, perhaps the knights could go easy on her. He thought. But that didn't calm him down. It was his job to look after her in the first place. It would be his fault if something bad happened to her. He hastened his pace.  
  
Percival finally reached Brass Castle and quickly dismounted when he crossed the wooden drawbridge. "Did you notice a young woman with blue eyes and fiery red hair pass by here?" He asked one of the gatekeepers near the castle entrance.  
  
"You don't happen to be looking for the girl who's truly beautiful until she opens her mouth, milord?" The castle guard asked and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another.  
  
"That's the one." Percival sighed. He might already be too late. They HAVE thrown her in the dungeon. "Where is she?"  
  
"I saw her walking down the street earlier. She appeared to be looking for something."  
  
"She's not in the dungeons?" When the knight looked at him in confusion, Percival shook his head. "Never mind. I'll go look for her." He proceeded inside. 'The knights haven't bothered her,' he thought. 'Rather, she hasn't bothered the knights.' He corrected himself. So what could the problem be? 'Sadie's Teeth, I hope she isn't hurt.' The street was busy as usual. People from different clans walked in and out the area. But he saw no sign of Lilly.  
  
He entered their main headquarters. A soldier pointed to the other side of the castle when Percival asked him if he saw Lilly. "The girl was by the item shop when I last saw her." He supplied. The knight nodded his thanks and left.  
  
'The item shop?' He thought. 'I hope she didn't get herself into an accident and had to buy medicine.' Percival scanned the street and found her leaning beside the shop. He sighed with relief. She was still in one piece. Lilly straightened up when she spotted him. He walked toward her and she met him halfway.  
  
"About time you got here." Lilly said irritably. "I've been waiting for hours!"  
  
"What happened? Are you all right?" Percival examined her from head to foot, checking if she's physically fine. He saw nothing wrong with her. Good. "The messenger said that you're in trouble. You're not hurt, are you?"  
  
"As you can see I'm not hurt! I can take care of myself!" Lilly saw the sincere concern in his dark eyes but deliberately ignored it. She wasn't used to receiving such kind treatment from others. Especially from strangers.  
  
"Then why summon me?" He asked patiently.  
  
"I saw this wonderful amulet in the rare finds of that item shop." She waved her arm carelessly to indicate the store. "I already spent my money purchasing other stuff here. I'd like to borrow 2000 potch from you." 


	4. Revelation

Disclaimer: The characters depicted in the story aren't mine. They belong to Konami.  
  
Misconstrued (Final Chapter)  
  
Lilly watched the different emotions that played across Percival's handsome features. First, she saw bewilderment, then anger which quickly mellowed down to annoyance, and finally acceptance. 'What was that for?' Lilly wondered in irritation.  
  
'I abandoned the match with Borus, rode like hell to Brass Castle, just to find out Little Miss Lilly here wanted to borrow money from me.' Percival closed his eyes and prayed for patience. 'What did I do to deserve this assignment?'  
  
"Hey!" Lilly stomped her foot to get his attention. "Be quick about it. I don't have all day, you know?"  
  
The knight raked his hand through his dark hair and sighed. What would be the best way to deal with Lilly Pendragon? So far he hasn't made any progress. Perhaps he has been too displeased with his duty that he hasn't thought of any way to get along with her. Lady Chris said he was the right one for the job. So far, he hasn't done anything to verify that belief. No wonder his captain was so disappointed with him. So what should he do?  
  
"Here." He produced the amount requested, er, ordered and handed it to Lilly. She grabbed it from him and turned to buy the item she wanted.  
  
"Interesting." Percival looked over Lilly's shoulder to look at the amulet. It was made of gold. It looked like it originated from the Southlands with all the intricate details etched on it. "It's rather too big for you though." He stepped back when Lilly turned to face him.  
  
"For your information, this is not for me." She snapped at him as she placed the accessory in her bag. "It's a present for my father."  
  
"For your father?" Percival asked surprised. That was new. He thought he would never see the day Lilly buying a present for other people. He believed her to be spoiled, selfish and incapable of demonstrating kindness toward others. Harsh but many believed that about her. What if she's just misunderstood? He smiled. "You must love him very much."  
  
A soft sad look crossed Lilly's face. Then it quickly disappeared. Percival could have sworn he imagined the emotion if he wasn't paying close attention. "Of course I love him! He is my father." Lilly answered as she turned to go back inside the castle. As much as possible, she didn't want to discuss anything about her family. Especially with a stranger like this knight. "I'm starving. I want to go back to Vinay del Zexay."  
  
"All right. I'm famished as well." Percival led her to the gates which led to the Zexen Forest. When they reached the castle entrance, he said. "I'll fetch you a horse for our journey. It will be faster that way." When Lilly didn't answer, he turned back to face her, his gaze knowing. "You DO know how to ride a horse, don't you?"  
  
"Think I'm incapable of doing so?" Lilly shot back at him as she met his gaze with an arched brow. She will never admit her lack of experience in the said activity. There weren't many horses back in Tinto. The few they had were used for pulling the carts of minerals found in their mines.  
  
"I know you can handle anything, Red." He grinned. "Wait here while I fetch our horses." He turned to leave for the stables. "I won't take long." He promised when he saw Lilly open her mouth. To hurry him up, he supposed.  
  
Lilly sighed as she watched her dark-haired escort leave. She didn't want a horse. She'd rather walk to Vinay del Zexay than ride. The knight took her word when she said she could handle a horse. Well, she never bothered learning how to ride on horseback. Why the need if she has a carriage of her own? Really, the knight shouldn't always believe what he hears. The thought gave her a pause. Since when did he start listening to her? She realized then that they were having a decent conversation just a moment ago.  
  
She wondered about the recent change of his demeanor. His annoyance toward her since the ball last night wasn't lost to her. So why the sudden change? People tend to treat her with forced respect. Others with grudging reception. She even met people who treated her with hostile indifference, not that she really cared, mind you. But she's grown used to such treatment.  
  
Chris was one of the few she treated as friends. And Hugo, one of her first traveling companions when they arrived in Grassland. Sure, their relationships stayed as that of mere acquaintances but that's the way she wanted it. She didn't want to trouble herself with long and sad goodbyes. She simply didn't need the feel of such sentimentality. Friends, she believes, easily come and go.  
  
The knight returned with two horses. "This white beauty is yours." He smiled and offered her the reins. Lilly automatically stepped back as the creature stood impatiently in front of her. The horse pranced restlessly as Lilly continued to stare at it. She always hated horses, they looked mean and ugly and bad tempered. Just like the one back in Tinto which suddenly reared up on its hind legs when she tried petting it several years ago. It rejected her touch, her attempt to befriend it. It was a good thing one of the workers saw what happened and was able to save her before she was trampled to death. After that incident, she never even wanted to be near a horse again. Because she was afraid.  
  
But the knight will never know that. She will show him no weakness, her pride demanded it. She bravely stepped forward and took the reins from him.  
  
Percival could clearly see the fear in her eyes. And was impressed with how she tried to face it. There was a determined look in her eyes but the slight shaking of her hands betrayed her anxiety. Her act of bravery was commendable but it wasn't enough to convince him. And neither did it work on her. What is she so afraid of? He wondered.  
  
"I changed my mind. You go ahead." Lilly said haughtily as she gave him back the reins. "I still have things to do he---"  
  
"I think one horse will do." He cut her off with a smile. "We can get to the city faster that way. We'll just share, all right?" A moment of silence passed between them. Lilly wondered if the knight detected her hesitation. But quickly dismissed the thought. That would be impossible. She has always learned how to mask her fears, her weaknesses. The knight couldn't have noticed anything. Finally, Lilly nodded her consent.  
  
"Great." Percival said as he patted his brown steed. "Be nice to Miss Lilly, okay?" He cooed his horse. The animal nudged his hand in response. He laughed as he hailed a passing soldier and requested him to return the other horse to the stables.  
  
"Why are you even talking to it?" Lilly asked with distaste. "It's not as if it can understand you."  
  
"Oh, he can." Percival answered. "This one's highly intelligent. And he's the fastest horse in all of Zexen." He declared proudly as he fondly ran his hand through the horse's dark mane. "Come. Try petting him."  
  
"I'd rather not." She quickly answered for she knew her touch would be rejected again. She always hated rejection. She had plenty of experiences regarding that when she was young.  
  
"He won't bite." Percival said laughingly. "Come." Lilly took a deep breath and slowly took a step forward. She raised her arm and fleetingly ran her hand over the horse's snout. Unsatisfied with that brief touch, the large horse nudged her hand until it rested, palm down, back on its head. Lilly continued staring at the horse. It actually liked her. A soft smile tugged at her lips as she raised her other hand to stroke the horse.  
  
"Shall we?" Percival smiled when she looked up at him.  
  
Lilly realized she was smiling like an idiot and quickly returned to her snooty disposition. "Assist me." She commanded as she walked toward the horse's side.  
  
He sighed in resignation and stepped back to allow her to mount the horse. "Place your right foot here in the stirrup iron." She did so as he pointed at the horse's right flank. "Then swing your other leg over the saddle." Thankfully, the horse stood still as she mounted. Percival settled himself behind her and wrapped his arms around her as he took hold of the reins.  
  
He whisked the horse into a slow walk as they passed through the cobbled walkway. They picked up speed when they reached the forest. As the horse galloped, Lilly entwined her gloved fingers on the horse's mane in a death grip. She wasn't aware of what she was doing until she felt the knight reach for her hands and started to untangle them from his steed's mane.  
  
"Grab hold of the pommel. Here." She heard him say from behind and felt his hand direct her hands to the small hump of leather in front of her. She did as she was told and held on for dear life, sitting ramrod straight and concentrating on her grip on the saddlebow to keep her balance. Damn the knight! He should slow the horse down. They are galloping at an unbelievable speed! Sure, his arms served as steel bands around her to keep her from falling but they weren't the least bit---  
  
"Are you afraid?" The knight suddenly asked, leaning over her black musketeer-like hat. His voice was soft, too soft that it was almost drowned by the sound of the horse's galloping hooves.  
  
"Why should I be afraid of a stupid horse?"  
  
"Admitting your fears isn't wrong, Miss Lilly." The knight sighed, moving back from her, as he slowed the horse down into a walk by nudging it on its flanks. "It will not be considered as a sign of weakness. Knowing them and facing them could even help you become stronger. Like what you are doing now. I'm truly impressed that you--"  
  
"And what exactly are you trying to say? How dare you assume such offensive things about me? Being afraid of all things!" She tried turning to show him how annoyed she was with the conversation. But his arms kept her from doing so.  
  
"I wasn't--"  
  
"I refuse to continue this discussion. Since when did you start talking so much?" She demanded. "I want you to keep quiet until we reach Vinay del Zexay."  
  
"That wasn't very nice."  
  
"I am never nice!"  
  
"Know what, Red?" The knight behind her continued, his patience finally thinning. "You have this annoying habit of treating other people as if they're your servants. I doubt your parents brought you up that way."  
  
"Don't you dare include my parents in this conversation!"  
  
"They must be very disappointed with how you've turned out."  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"What happened, Miss Lilly? Didn't they have enough time for you when you were growing up?" This may not be the smartest way of dealing with her, Percival thought. But he sure was finally getting somewhere. Although he couldn't see her face, he was sure those blue eyes of hers were burning with hatred just for him.  
  
"I refuse to listen to this!" She shoved his arms away and tried to dismount. The horse, sensing their argument, started to prance unsteadily.  
  
"Cease that!" Percival tried settling her back to the saddle, he draped a restraining arm around her waist to hold her still as he regained his control on the horse. "You'll fall off!" Lilly ignored him, she grabbed for the arm that confined her and tried to remove it. But his arm was like a dead weight around her, it wasn't hurting her but it sure prevented her from moving around too much.  
  
"Release me at once!"  
  
"By Sadie, you're annoying." He rolled his eyes heavenward with exasperation. "I don't know why your parents never even bothered to--"  
  
"My parents care nothing about me!" Percival shot his gaze at the back of Lilly's head when she shouted. "They were never around when I needed them! I'm sure you never felt that kind of loss!" She finally stopped struggling, but her anger and pain were visible from the way her body tensed. "You don't understand anything!"  
  
He slowly loosened his hold around her but Lilly made no move to dismount. He doubted she even noticed. "You don't know the loneliness I suffered during my childhood, surrounded by servants who never really cared, supposedly 'loved' by parents who were never even there.  
  
"I craved for their love and affection, but received none." She continued softly. Percival had to lean forward to catch her words. "So I learned to reject others first before they reject me. To hurt others before they hurt me."  
  
Percival opened his mouth to give her comfort, to commend her for finally confronting the painful shadows of her childhood. . . anything. He knew just how much courage it took her to reveal this insecure side of hers. But no words came out. He sighed instead, some help he was. "Do you even know the feeling of being neglected?" His gaze shot back to her when she spoke again..  
  
Without her knowing it, her words hit a sore spot. He did the exact same thing to her, thinking of her as an itch that will eventually go away if he kept ignoring her. She's just an unwanted duty, he remembered himself saying. Sadie's Teeth, he's as rotten as anyone else who had hurt her.  
  
"All I wanted was to gain their approval." She said more to herself than to her companion. "I did my best on everything so that they'll be proud of me. But you know what I got instead?" She laughed, a hollow sound full of self- pity and sadness that tore at his heart. "A distracted 'That's nice, dear'. I knew I shouldn't have asked for more." She shook her head in resignation.  
  
A moment of silence passed between them. Only the sounds of the forest accompanied them as they continued their ride to Vinay del Zexay. Lilly felt the emotional burden she has been carrying for years diminish. Talking about it with someone actually helped, she never believed in such nonsense before. Maybe she really needed someone to share it with. She then realized how miserably lonely she truly was. She took in a shuddering breath and mentally shook herself up.  
  
"Do hurry up, will you?" Her condescending voice was back. She collected herself when she realized what she has done, pouring her heart out on a complete stranger. "I told you I'm hungry and I---"  
  
"Will you stop acting as if this never even mattered to you?" The softness in his voice startled her. She felt him drape his left arm across her shoulders and was gently pulled back toward him in a comforting gesture. She never felt such warm concern from anyone before. Suddenly, she felt a burning sensation as moisture formed in her eyes.  
  
"Oh no." She groaned as she felt the hot tears stream down her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands as she choked back a sob. Stop it! She told herself. You're embarrassing yourself! But when more tears started to flow, she gave up all the pretences and cried in earnest.  
  
"That's it." Percival removed her hat and placed it between them. He rested his chin on top of her head as he began rubbing the tension out of her right shoulder. "Don't hold them back."  
  
"I. . . h-hate you. . . for t-this!" She muttered between sobs.  
  
"I know you do." He smiled. How typical for Lilly Pendragon to say so. He patiently waited until her loud sobs reduced to soft whimpers. She finally lowered her hands from her face and settled them on her lap. Percival wiped the remaining tears that still spilled down her face. "Better?" He asked softly When Lilly nodded, he continued. "True that others think of you as a girl who never cared about anyone else but herself, but we can work on that impression if you're willing." He squeezed her shoulder.  
  
"W-We? B-But why. . ?"  
  
"Why would I want to help you?" He finished the question for her. Actually, she wanted to ask why should he care but she nodded her head nonetheless. "I've considered you my responsibility the moment Lady Chris assigned me as your escort."  
  
"But why would you want to do that? You never wanted this duty in the first place."  
  
"Not anymore." Percival smiled and realized that his arm was still across her shoulders. He quickly lowered it and returned his hold on the reins. "I've taken special interest in your life, Miss Lilly. If you would permit, I'd like to be your friend."  
  
"My friend?"  
  
"Aye." He said. "Friends are people who trust each other. You shared your pain and sorrow with me, willingly or otherwise. Still, I consider it an honor that you would impart such a significant matter with me."  
  
"I shared those things with you because you were annoying me." Even if he couldn't see it, Percival heard the smile on her voice. He smiled as well for he knew the lady has accepted his friendship.  
  
"Then we have one thing in common." He laughingly replied.  
  
"But you have yet to prove that you trust me." She straightened away from him and turned to meet his gaze.  
  
"Oh, I trust you, Miss Lilly." He winked at her. "In fact, I will tell you MY deepest fear."  
  
"Indeed?" She raised an eyebrow, interest lighting up her beautiful blue eyes. "And what is that?"  
  
"Promise you won't tell?"  
  
"I promise." She laughed as he looked around just in case someone was listening to them. He then leaned toward her and whispered to her ear.  
  
"A dragon." He confided. "A fire breathing dragon in a blue gown."  
  
* * *  
  
That night, the guests started to leave one by one for their respective cities. Borus bade his farewell to the young lady he escorted during the event. He never experienced any trouble with the shy maiden. She has been a complete angel. Borus watched until her carriage disappeared and walked back inside the city.  
  
Not far from him, he saw Lady Chris and Percival standing near the Tinto carriage. Lady Chris must be getting lots of complaints from Miss Lilly regarding her escort, Borus thought, feeling sorry for his comrade Percival. Nothing and nobody could ever please Lilly Pendragon. He sighed and made his way toward them.  
  
"You're never alone, Miss Lilly." Percival smiled as he assisted her into her carriage. "Lady Chris and I will always be here whenever you need a sympathetic ear." There was softness in Lilly's eyes when she turned to look at him and smiled.  
  
But then she collected herself and stuck her nose up in the air. "Of course, you should be! We are friends, after all!" She saw the dark haired knight smile over her attempt to return to her usual haughty air, and knew he understood.  
  
"Do not hesitate to call us when you're in need." Lilly's blue gaze settled on the Silver Maiden when she spoke. She saw the sincerity in the captain's lavender eyes. And decided not to ignore it.  
  
"Thank you, Chris." She said shyly for the words were new to her. "Farewell." She waved before she closed the carriage window. The two knights watched as the carriage moved toward the gates.  
  
To their surprise, the carriage suddenly stopped and the window flew open. "By the way," she said looking at Percival. "I didn't get your name."  
  
"Percival Fraulein, milady." He answered with a smile.  
  
"Percival?" Lilly frowned. "That's much too long for a name." She paused as she thought for a moment. "Can I call you Percy instead?" She asked innocently.  
  
"I-If it pleases you, milady." Percival reluctantly agreed while Chris choked back a laugh.  
  
"It pleases me very much, Percy." Lilly replied. She looked at Chris and nodded toward her. "Till we meet again."  
  
Borus joined them as Lilly's carriage departed. "Something obviously amused you, milady." He said as he looked from Percival to Chris and back. "Do tell."  
  
"Tis of no importance, Borus." The Swordsman of Gale replied. "Go back to your duties."  
  
"By the goddess, Percival!" Borus exclaimed, eyes wide. "Is she contagious? You're beginning to act like Lilly Pendragon!"  
  
* * *  
  
Yep, checked it. It's definitely Fraulein. Thanks, Lex! 


End file.
